


Biddle

by CHEVY_IMPALA_1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Enochian, M/M, Pure Crack, Sexy Times, biddle, dont read this pls, i love u deanie, naught french
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHEVY_IMPALA_1967/pseuds/CHEVY_IMPALA_1967
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was kind of like a horizontal twerk, but with more screaming and gay."</p><p>In which Cas and Dean do the mattress tango and your author loses their shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biddle

Cas and Dean, after literally years of engaging in homoerotic eye intercourse and talking around their feelings, finally fell into bed together. Well, they tripped and Dean landed on Cas' chest with a breathless "hrumph". The pair exchanged heated looks again, though they didnt intend on doing the do right at the time, Cas knew that Dean was thinking about it. His massive meat sword poked on Cas' belly. So Cas, ever the humanitarian, zapped their clothes off.

Dean stared down at the angel with wide eyes. Holy shit, he thought as he noticed the equally hard pee pee on his leg. Dean pulled Cas down to kiss him hard right on the lips, to which Cas enthusiastically responded. He dragged them further up the bed and manifested a bottle of holy lube. Dean was a little scared, but he knew Cas gave two fucks at least about him, so he let it happen. After all, Cas' vessel practically defined heavenly beauty. Plus, Dean was a bottom bitch and Cas' dominance turned him on something fierce.

Cas shoved a lubey finger in Dean's slick little hole and started stretching him out. After a few minutes of working him open, the angel shoved his ping pang in Dean's wah wah. Cas cried out happily as he slammed the hunter into the bed repeatedly. It was kind of like a horizontal twerk, but with more screaming and gay. Their bodies made little smacking noises as Cas screwed Dean, sweat dripping off of them clinging to their skin. With a final, strangled cry, Cas fell limp on the bed.

"That was a pleasant fuck, widdle biddle," Cas whispered against Dean's lips. He kissed him soft and sweetly, his limp sausage still in Dean. They cuddled for a while, Dean being the baby spoon, until he remembered the weird word Cas called him.

"What the fuck?" he asked, sweat making his hair sticky. Cas rubbed his cheek against Dean's face, peppering it in little kisses.

"What?" he purred contently.

"What's a biddle?"

"It's a nonsensical Enochian term of endearment, similar to bae," Cas explained, though it also meant butt fiddling. Which they did a lot of. Man, was it good butt fiddles. The bed was crusty and nasty as fuck by the time they finished, and that's how he knew it was great.

"That's fuckin' weird. It sounds like a medication or something," Dean mumbled, his bumhole clenching around Cas' wang. "And bae means before anything else."

"Hmm," Cas considered this. "Biddle is also an equivalent for fuckboy."

Dean snorted and rolled his eyes. It didn't actually bother him all that much, but Cas took his actions to mean that it did. 

"Alright. I won't call you my widdle biddle again," Cas mumbled. When he pulled out of the hunter's sweet donuthole, salty penis frosting spilled over the bed. "Mon petit bébé  en sucre."

Sam chose that exact moment to walk in the room. Ignoring the holy buttsex he bore witness to, he doubled over with laughter. "Did you just call my brother your little sugar baby?"


End file.
